Conventionally, an image forming apparatus capable of manual paper feed has been provided. For example, JP-A-5-4762 discloses a printer with a paper feeding device that can hold paper fed into manual feed port by rotating a feed roller on detecting insertion of paper into a manual feed port. Because an user does not need to hold paper while the paper is fed through the manual feed port, the printer is easy to feed paper and convenient to use.
In order to reduce a cost, it is effective to drive the manual feed roller and a fixing roller by the same driving source. However, if the manual feed roller is driven in an early stage, the fixing roller is rotated before the fixing roller is heated enough and reaches the fixing temperature. Such an apparatus has a problem in the fixing roller due to low temperature drive, such as a large torque by driving where developer is not molten and a deterioration of temperature detection means. If the manual feed roller is driven after the fixing roller reaches the fixing temperature, the apparatus is less convenient due to long waiting time.
The invention provides a structure in which the waiting time is effectively reduced without nonconformity in the manual feed of a recording medium.